I'm in love but he already has a boyfriend!
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: Alfred's the new kid. He makes a new friend and wants his friendship to last forever but when he falls for a guy in his next class can they still be friends? Rating: T for language but will go up in further chapters. Pairings: SpaUK, PruCan, GiriPan, GerIta, one sided Spamano and one sided USUK but then eventual Spamano and eventual USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention I don't own Hetalia but I would love to! Lol I know some people might say that I'm changing there attitudes but just remember I'm the author! Don't like well then don't read! And thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! And I'd like to give a shout out to xxxPrussia'sPunkxxx My first reviewer! Thanks you're my hero and you made my day!**

"Class we have a new student today, come on in sweetie." The teacher said drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Hi everyone! The names Alfred F. Jones!" The new boy said smiling at everyone.

"Alright Alfred dear, sit next to Antonio." She said smiling at the American.

"Alright cool with me." Alfred said walking towards the smiling Spaniard who was just dreaming of tomatoes and his boyfriend.

"Hey dude, the names Alfred wut 'bout you?" He said smiling to our dazed Spaniard.

"Huh? Oh hola amigo~ my names Antonio." He said smiling at the American.

"Cool, hope we can be friends Antonio." He said smiling.

"Sure~ La amistad es buena!" And with that they started class. After class was done Alfred ran up to Antonio and asked what classes he had next and it turned out that they almost had all the same classes except for the next too.

"Aw! Why couldn't we have all the same classes!" Alfred whined but then he heard Antonio mumble something about being lucky because of something about another friend but he dismissed it after he heard the bell ring telling him he only had 5 more minutes to get to his next class.

"Alfred, amigo your next class is on the west wing. Hurry or else te chingastes! When you get introduced sit next to Arthur!." And with that Antonio ran for his next class leaving Alfred to wonder why Antonio said that but when he entered his class he saw why.

"Class we have a new student with us today. Come in." The teacher said smiling at the door as Alfred walked in.

"Class this is Alfred. Alfred can you introduce yourself." The teacher said smiling at Alfred.

"Hey my names Alfred F. Jones nice 'ta meet cha!" He said making all the girls who weren't lesbian blush for him.

"Alright, now let's see...Ah! Alfred sit next to Arthur." She said smiling at Alfred pointing to the back. And when Alfred laid his eyes on Arthur, his heart started to speed up and his hands started warming up. He was getting blood down in his member from the sight of such a beauty. He had sandy blonde hair wind tossed and messy sitting on his head but was so sexy and with a slight heart shaped face with a creamy white skin that looked so soft, so kissable and with thick eyebrows that actually complimented his face along with his emerald eyes.

"Hi my names Alfred! How are you?" He asked trying to sound not so nervous but was happy when Arthur smiled at him and introduced him self.

"The names Arthur, Arthur Kirkland I presume you're Alfred Jones right?" Arthur said smiling shaking Alfred's hand.

"Yup that's me!...hey can I call 'ya Artie?" Alfred said grinning at Arthur who just chuckled and said sure.

"Alright! Hey Artie?" Alfred asked curiously sitting down in his chair.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur said concentrating on his notes.

"What's this class like, you know how is it and how is the school?" Alfred said looking at Arthur his eyes fulled with excitement.

"Well it's like any other school just that 75% of the school's populations ether gay, lesbian, bisexual or pants sexual. The other 25% is straight. This class is easy because the teachers nice and then you got Gilbert and Francis in this class which always makes it entertaining and that's basicly it." Arthur said smiling at Alfred who seemed not to care at the fact that 75% of his classmates weren't straight.

"Pss...Arthur here..." Gilbert said trowing a piece of paper at Arthur who looked at it and smiled and wrote back causing the albino Prussian to blush at the respond.

"Hey Arthur what was that?" Alfred said not trying to sound jealous.

"Huh? Oh just that my friend Gil, has a crush on your brother." Arthur said giggling as Gilbert blushed even redder because he heard the comment.

"What...wait you mean...he has a crush on Mattie?" Alfred said looking at the Prussian who smiled at him and then returned to talking to Francis.

"Yes and he asked me how should he confess. It was really cute on the way he wanted to do it." Arthur said smiling at his Prussian friend who was now trying to hide from all the embarrassment.

"Really huh?...does Mattie like him back..." Alfred said whispering so Gilbert wouldn't hear.

"And that he does. Don't Worry Al Gilbert doesn't seem like a serious guy but, with Matthew he is. He only acts sweetly to him." Arthur said whispering back.

"Alright then I'll give permission to Mattie that he can go out with Gil." Alfred said smiling at the soft smile Arthur was giving him and then in the next 10 minutes the bell rang and it turned out that Alfred and Arthur had the next same class which was P.E. Oh and boy was Alfred happy.

"Artie! What are we going to do in gym class today?" Alfred said his eyes glowing because he got to see Arthur change and boy was he sexy.

"Oh we're going to run a mile then we're going to play a match of soccer." Arthur said happily because he was the co-captain of the soccer club, Antonio being the other captain.

"Oh okay, when will we play football?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Oh you mean that girly version of rugby? Uh I think in 2 weeks and try outs are a week after that." Arthur said stretching and grinning at Alfred.

"Dude! Football isn't a girly game! It's tough!" Alfred said crossing his arms looking at Arthur who just replied back.

"Alright lad whatever you say...but being covered in amour yeah that's not sissy at all while in rugby you have nothing to save 'ya sorry arse but 'yer own strength." Arthur said smiling at Alfred then he ran to catch up with Antonio who was helping set up for their soccer meeting they had later at lunch. Alfred was about to retort when he bummed into another person who was non other than Kiku Honda.

"Gomenasai... Oh hello Alfred-san how are you?" Kiku asked Alfred. They were friends in the 5th grade until Kiku moved but they still e-mailed each other everyday so they were never out of touch.

"Hey Kiku...WAIT KIKU! I thought I would never see you again! Anyway do you know who Arthur is?" Alfred asked Kiku after stopping his hug.

"Yes why everyone knows Arthur-kun he is the soccer co-captain along with Antonio-kun. Did you not know that?" Kiku said smiling a little at his friends stupidity.

"Really! Oh so that's why he's helping Antonio out." Alfred said pointing at there direction.

"Eh? Oh that's not it. Alfred-san they ar-" Kiku was interrupted by the teacher blowing his whistle.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO OUT SIDE AND RUN A MILE AFTER THAT GO TO THE SOCCER FIELD THEN I WILL DIVIED YOU INTO TOO TEAMS. NOW GO!" The teacher said walking to the door and opening it.

"Alright well see you there Alfred-san." Kiku said then jogged to the doors.

"Alright let's do this!" Alfred said smiling and then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, now team captains Antonio and Arthur. Okay now 1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2 (etc.) Alright 1 with Antonio 2 with Arthur." The gym teacher said going to get a soccer ball.

"Yay! Artie we're in the same team!" Alfred said with his happy smile.

"Yes I guess so. Now you're going to be offense but if you cant handle it then switch with Kiku at defense alright." Arthur said putting on a blue jersey.

"Don't worry! I'll be good at it!." Alfred said grabbing a blue jersey and with that they started the game.

**Author's note: Next scene shall be them playing the game you'll see who wins and who loses and more importantly who's Antonio's boyfriend and what was Kiku going to tell Alfred? Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Alfred, go on the right side of the half circle and Gilbert you're on the left."Arthur said standing in the middle looking at Antonio who was softly smiling at him but when he saw Arthur grin he couldn't resist and grinned back. Antonio then looked at Alfred who looked lost. When they all got in place the teacher tossed the soccer ball into the middle and asked Arthur heads or tails, Arthur said tails and won the coin toss. After the teacher blew his whistle Arthur gently kicked the ball towards Gilbert. Arthur was looking at Alfred who was lost in puzzlement and so he yelled at him.

"Alfred watch out for Antonio and follow Gilbert, keep your distance but be close enough for him to kick it to you!" After that Arthur ran up ahead to the others team goal but stayed behind the defenses. Alfred obeyed Arthur's commands and ran after Gilbert, he was side-by-side with him and was confused when Gilbert passed the ball to him but then he finally understood why, as he started to kick the ball he saw Arthur so he called out his name and passed it towards him. Arthur soon got the ball and scored, when he got back to his side he was meet with cheers and a hug from Gilbert. After another 40 minutes the teacher blew his whistle and dismissed the class. Arthur said he would stay back and help clean up along with Antonio, everyone else left for the gym lockers. To this Alfred pouted but went along and after he changed he left for the cafeteria. He got a burger, french fries, an apple (yes our hero isn't that fat...well at least he gets an apple) and a power aid bottle. He saw Kiku and walked over to the table where he was and saw two new faces sitting next to him.

"Hello Alfred-san, I see you had fun." Kiku said smiling at his American friend. Alfred was about to respond when he remembered that Kiku had something to say to him.

"Hey Kiku what did you want to tell me before?" Alfred said looking at Kiku curiously and saw his friend look a little hesitant before he told Alfred. What he said made his heart sink, what was once happiness from winning his soccer match was now fulled with sadness and jealousy.

"Oh...well the reason for Arthur always being with Antonio and helping him was because they're going out." Kiku said looking at his friend with a sorry face.

"Oh...okay." Alfred said, he felt like crying. His new friends boyfriend was his crush. If it wasn't for the fact that two strangers where sitting across from him and the fact that he saw Arthur and Antonio getting close to them, then he would have.

"Hola~ Alfred this is Arthur! I think you two already meet though verdad?" Antonio said with his soft smile then he looked at Arthur and kissed his cheek softly making Arthur blush.

"Yeah we've already meet." Alfred said turning around to face Antonio pulling of a fake smile.

"Si querido, like he said we've already meet." Arthur said blushing as he felt everyone's eyes on him and then he felt Antonio's arms wrap around his waist and was smiling with so much joy.

"Arthur did you just say love in spanish!" Antonio said pulling Arthur into his lap. Then one of the kids sitting next to Kiku spoke up.

"Ve~ Arthur! I knew all the spanish classes you've been taking would work off! Ve~ now you've maid Toni happy!" The little Italian said smiling his eyes closed but then opened when he saw Alfred looking at him.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself! My names Feliciano and this is my boyfriend Ludwig." Feliciano said hugging the blue eyed, blonde haired muscle build German who blushed by kissed his cheek.

"Oh yeah my names Alfred, nice to meet you Feliciano, Ludwig." Alfred said smiling to Feliciano and Ludwig not trying to let his jealousy show.

"Hey Alfred sou you have a girlfriend?" Antonio said out of the blue still hugging Arthur.

"No. Why?" Alfred said looking at Antonio but was starting to blush when he saw Arthur on Antonio's lap.

"well I already heard some girls talking about you. Why don't you ask one of them out? Si amigo? Un joven como tu merece una novia o que te gusta los hombres?" Antonio said smiling at him. As Alfred was about to respond, he heard a girls voice shout his name. He turned around and saw the girl who shouted his name. She had two long pony tails at the side of her head and they were tied with red ribbons. She had a blue dress and was a dark brown skin colour. She got closer to Alfred and grabbed him. She dragged Alfred all the way to a hall way and talked to him.

"Hey Alfred I couldn't help but see that you like Arthur." She said smiling at Alfred.

"H-H-HOW DID Y-Y-YOU KNOW!" Alfred yelled only making the girl's smile darken.

"Well it was easy to figure out from the way you were acting when he got hugged by Antonio. Now listen here. I. Love. Arthur. And I'm not happy ether when I found out that Arthur and Antonio are going out. Now listen here and you listen good. Stay away from Arthur, I will be his new girlfriend and he will only have eyes for me. Now you can go." She growled venomously scaring Alfred a bit. He all but ran back to the cafeteria and sat back down with the group. Kiku saw that he was scared and asked him quietly.

"Alfred-san are you okay?" Kiku said whispering so only Alfred would hear.

"Y-Y-Yeah...hey Kiku how many girls...love Artie..." Alfred whispered back shivering slightly at his memory of the girl before.

"Alfred-san I know you're not alright and especially after you asked me that. What did the girl who threaten you look like?" Kiku whispered harshly giving Alfred a glare that meant _bull shit I know you're lying now cough it up. _Alfred saw this and reluctantly told him.

"She had two pony tails on the side of her head and they were tied with red ribbons, she had a blu-" Alfred was cut off bye Kiku's sigh.

"Oh yes Angelic-san...well she really likes Arthur-san and is jealous about him going out with Antonio-kun_..._do not worry Alfred-san, she means no harm she says stuff like stay out of the way but it's all bark and no bite. She is a baka." Kiku said smiling softly at Alfred who sighed in relief.

"Thank you Kiku, by the way I have a question for you. Are you going out with Heracles? I know you like him so I wanted to know if you ever asked him out or did he ask you out?" Alfred asked out of curiosity.

Kiku blushed and was about to speak when Heracles came up from behind and hugged Kiku then kissed him on the cheek causing Alfred to giggle and Kiku to blush.

"Would that answer your question Alfred." Heracles said smiling at both of them.

"Yes that did. I'm happy you finally found your prince charming Kiku." Alfred said. Right after he said it the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time for the next class. Alfred groaned and got up trowing away his left overs and walked to his class. He was thinking _What know I love Arthur but he's dating Antonio!_ And with that in his mind he entered his class and only thought of that.

The first problem the hero has to face: Loving your best friends boyfriend, can they still be friends? Or will it end with catastrophe?

**Author's Notes: WOO! Made it, now I'll have an erratic updating pattern but I hope that I can update every week or so. No promises but I'll try my best. But who could have guessed Angelic having a thin for Arthur? And for those who don't know who she is, she's Seychelles. Heehee it seems Alfred got's some competition oh and don't worry I'll make him date someone but I want you guys to decide! Send me a message on who should it be. Until then adios~!**

Translations:

verdad (Spanish) - right

Un joven como tu merece una novia o que te gusta los hombres? (spanish) - A young man like you deserves a girlfriend or do you like guys?

Querido (Spanish) – Love

Baka (Japanese) - Idiot 


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own nothing but I would love 'ta!**

"Alfred hurry up! If you don't then you won't get to see Arthur~!" Matthew said poking Alfred at his head smiling a little. He knew that his older brother (only by 5 minutes) was in love with Arthur but he couldn't do anything about it because he was currently dating his best friend Antonio.

"But Mattie!- wait is Arthur already at school?" He said getting up from his covers.

"Yes Al, he's always there by this time, now hurry or else you won't catch him when he's not with Antonio." Matthew said smirking as he saw his brother bolt out of the bed and run into the bathroom. "This is going to be very interesting..." he said as he went to eat breakfast.

~~~~at school~~~~

"Oi! ARTHUR! MATE WAIT UP!" A boisterous voice boomed through the lunch room where Arthur currently sitting next to Francis, Gilbert, Elizabeth, Kiku, Heracles and his four older brothers who were, Scott, Will, Ryan and Bryan. The guy who was speaking hugged Arthur in a bone breaking hug. He had dark, dirty blonde hair with a bandage strip across his nose and two hair pieces sticking out fro the right side of his head.

"Oh hey Steve, what do you want?" Arthur asked his cousin Steve who is the captain of the football team. (Only because Rugby was banned do to unforeseen circumstances...they still wondered how no one sued.)

"Aw! Come on Art! Anyway cus can we talk in private?" Steve asked still hugging his cousin who was a little tired since it was 7:00 am.

"Fine..Scott can you pick up Peter today I have to stay behind for newbies." Arthur said at his eldest brother who had crimson red hair and green eyes but they weren't as green, or beautiful they were more of and leaf green eyes. He sighed and spoke.

"Yeah I'll pick up the l'il twerp but ya best be home by 7 cuz I as sure hell ain't going to pick yer arse up from this place later then that." Scott said dismissively then returned to his conversation with Gilbert.

"Love you too ya prick!" Arthur said before walking off with Steve. "Okay cousin what do you want?" He said turning back and leaning against the wall looking up at his cousin who just smiled.

"Aw! Come one cus, I don't always want ta talk to you because of what I want! Well all I want is for you to break up with Antonio." Steve said in a more serious tone than anyone but his family could have guessed he had.

"Why? Steve I know you think that me and him shouldn't go out but I love him and I will not do such a thing!" Arthur said looking Steve straight in his brown eyes. He was thinking why Steve all of a sudden asked for him to do such a thing. He was okay with him being gay but when he found out he was dating Antonio he jumped in and started asking him to break up with Antonio.

"Art, please why can't you break up with him? He's going to hurt you one day! Remember when you two were at my party, He got drunk and almost raped you! Why are you still with him!" Steve yelled at Arthur who blushed at the memory. Now he understood why, he remembered it but only just now.

~~~~~ Flash back~~~~

_It was 10:00 pm and the party just started, Arthur was on the dance floor with Antonio who just finished drinking a Corona. Elizabeth just came back with another beer for Arthur but Antonio took it._

_ "Sorry Queri *__**hick* **__do but you can't drink~" Antonio said smiling at Arthur who was pouting. _

_ "But you're only 2 months older! You can't drink either!" Arthur said trying to get the beer out of his boyfriends hand._

_ "No-No-No querido~ No pu *__**hick* **__edes~ Amor~ no puedes~ ahora baila con migo~!" Antonio said putting the beer bottle down and pulls Arthur closer so they could dance. Arthur danced along because he felt like it would just make Antonio upset if he didn't._

_ ~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~_

_ "Arturo~ let's make el amor si? Si lo vamos hacer~!" Antonio said dragging Arthur by the wrist and shoving him into a room. After closing the door he pinned Arthur to the wall and started attacking his neck, leaving small red marks and love bites that would be visible to everyone tomorrow._

_ "Antonio stop! No seriously STOP!" Arthur said as Antonio started to unbuckle his belt._

_ "Eh? Pero entonces me estas enganando con otro?" Antonio said, his aurora around him darkening._

_ "No Antonio you're my only one but you're drunk! We will do it just when you're not drunk! Now get off!" Arthur said trying to kick Antonio's legs off him._

_ "Perdon Arturo pero no se ve que me amas~ pues hoy te voy hacer que comprendes que solo eres mio~" Antonio said grinning darkly. He pushed Arthur roughly towards the bed and pinned him down. He grabbed his tie he had on and wrapped Arthur's wrists tightly making sure he couldn't get out of it._

_ "STOP! STEVE HE-" Arthur was cut off when Antonio hit him. He then kissed Arthur roughly again and started to unbutton Arthur's shirt when Steve finally busted the door and hit Antonio at the back of his neck causing him to pass out._

_ "Art you're lucky your brother Scott didn't bust in! Now promise me mate! You will brake up with him!" Steve said that trowing Antonio over his shoulder and took Arthur back to his home and let Antonio sleep on the couch._

~~~~~~~ End of Flash back ~~~~~~

"Yeah Steve but that was only one time! He doesn't even remember! And plus he doesn't drink as bad as he used to!" Arthur said looking up at Steve again who had sadness in his eyes.

"Fine Arthur but! If you guys don't break with in two months then I'll tell your brother Scott and aunt Emily!" And with that Steve walked away towards the weight room so he could take off some of his anger. Arthur sighed and walked back to the lunch room unaware that a certain someone heard the whole conversation.

"Oh god...I need to tell Al this!" Matthew said running towards the lunchroom too because (our fatty hero) Alfred was there. While he ran he bump into Antonio who was just finished weeding his tomato garden.

"Oh Hola Matthew! Como estas? Oh and have you seen mi corazon Arturo?" Antonio said wiping of some of the sweat on his forehead. Matthew shivered remembering how Antonio had gotten when he was drunk.

"H-H-Hi A-An-Antonio...I'm fine and yes I think he went back to the lunch room." Matthew said glaring at Antonio with uncertain eyes.

"Oh Okay! Hasta rato!" Antonio said not noticing the glare Matthew gave him and just rushed to get to the lunch room so he could see his boyfriend. He was humming Living la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin. Matthew sighed and went to find his brother again now thinking over _Should I really break them up? They look happy together and it doesn't really look like Antonio really meant to hurt Arthur...Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut..._Matthew was about to decide against it when he bumped into his brother.

"Hey Mattie! Be more careful! You could have crashed against someone else!" Alfred said smiling his usual hero smile at his little brother.

"Hey Al...um there's something I want to tell you..." Matthew said hesitantly looking at the ground. Alfred saw this and started worrying. His brother never did this action unless it was something serious.

"What is it Mattie! What happened?!" Alfred said a little frantic, he was still worried for his little brother.

"Okay but Al before I tell you, promise me you won't try and kill anybody!" Matthew whispered to Alfred who was starting to get angry. He was thinking that someone must have teased his little brother or hurt him.

"Mattie what did they do to you!" Alfred exclaimed effectively showing his little brother that he was thinking something bad happened to him.

"No Al no one did anything to me but someone did to Arthur and do not cut me off until I finish explaining now lets go and I'll tell you everything." Matthew said in a irritated voice that Alfred knew (from all the times he's messed with Matthew) better than to go against his brothers commands. He followed his brother outside to the front garden and Matthew explained.

"Al now don't kill Antonio after this but, I over heard Steve talking to Arthur and he wanted Arthur to brake up with Antonio for something he almost did at a party. He was getting really drunk and almost raped Arthur but Steve broke it up and knocked out Antonio who I think doesn't even remember. Anyway Arthur still hasn't done it and now he has about two months before Steve tells Scott and his aunt Emily." Matthew said looking at his brother who was shocked at first but then got really pissed. And I mean _really _pissed. So pissed he could hurl a truck at Antonio.

"WHAT! THAT FUCKING BITCH ALMOST DID WHAT TO ARTIE! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SICK FUCK!" Alfred yelled and was about to go and find him but was stopped by his little brother with strength no one could have guessed was possible.

"AL! What the fuck did I just tell you! I told you, you can't go and kill him! He's still going out with Arthur weather you like it or not!" Matthew said in a venomous voice scaring Alfred a little making him calm down.

"But Mattie! He almost did that to Artie! How am I not going to get pissed!" Alfred said looking at his brother.

"Yes I know that Alfred but if you hurt Antonio now Arthur won't forgive you because he still loves him. Now I suggest you go to the weight room to release some of your pent up anger before you punch and brake something." Matthew said a little sympathetic and started to walk towards the lunch room again to sit with Gilbert. Alfred thought about what his little brother said and agreed only because he didn't want to get in trouble and only in his first month! So he walked towards the weight room and was meet by the noises of someone's punching against a punching bag that almost fell from the ceiling hook from all the force.

"Uh I hope you're not thinking of killing that poor bag." Alfred said smiling a little forgetting what he and his brother had talked about. Steve smirked as he threw one final punch effectively making the bag fall down back to the floor and across the room slamming into the wall creating a creator.

"You must be a new student right? The names O'miley, Steve O'miley and you are...?" Steve said wiping of the sweat he had on his forehead and chugged his water bottle.

"The names Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred said smiling then he grimaced when he remembered that Steve was Arthur's cousin and remembered the conversation he had with his little brother. "Hey you're Artie's cousin right?" Alfred said a plan forming in his head.

"That's right mate! Anyway could I ask you something?" Steve said his own plan forming in his mind. One that included Alfred because he'd seen the way Alfred looked at Arthur.

"Sure!" Alfred said smiling at Steve.

"Do you like me cousin Arthur~? And don't lie to me because I've seen the way you look at him. All goo goo eyes at him." Steve said grinning as he saw Alfred grow a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes..." Alfred answered blushing like a tomato.

"Alright! And do you want to go out with him?" Steve asked grinning at Alfred.

"Yeah, but he's going out with Antonio! I want them to break up so I can go out with Artie!" Alfred said but then clasped a hand over on his mouth wishing he never said that but then remembered that Steve wanted Arthur and Antonio to break up.

"Well then we both think the same don't we mate." Steve said getting closer to Alfred to the point were he slung his arm over Alfred's shoulder.

"You want to break them up?" Alfred said trying to sound as shocked as possible but then was hit upside the head by Steve who was just laughing.

"Mate I know you already know why I want them to! I know Matthew told you! Hehehehehehe I could see him and I knew he would have told you that's why I reminded Art in the first place! So what do you say? Will you help me separate those two?" Steve said smiling towards Alfred who chuckled back and nodded.

"But how will we do this? I mean he really loves the guy so it won't be that easy." Alfred said his chuckle dying and his voice getting a little more serious.

"Well mate I can see that Art is starting to like you!" Steve said chuckling as Alfred started to beam rays of happiness.

"REALLY!" Alfred yelled looking at Steve hoping he was not lying. But he saw that Steve was showing no sign of fooling around, it was serious. He jumped feeling so happy that his love was starting to blossom.

"Aye mate I've seen how he blushes when you're near him, but he's always hidden it because of how jealous Antonio can get. So let's see you already have an effect on Arthur but he can't sense it so well make him jealous!" Steve said walking to the other side of the room throwing his hands up in excitement. This confused Alfred because he had no idea how they would get Arthur jealous when he already had a boyfriend. Seeing this Steve spoke up to explain.

"To make Art see his feelings for you we're going to go out. We announce it when it's lunch when him and Antonio are there! And knowing my cousin, he'll be upset but won't show it! Then you ask him what's wrong take him out for some coffee because you want to cheer him up and then you make him realize his feelings after that!" Steve said grinning as he looked back at Alfred who started to grin himself and nodded.

Now all they had to do is wait and see their beautiful plan unfold and take place, neither knowing if would actually work or not but decided to wing it as it happened.

**Author's Notes: Phew! I did it! Sorry chapter 3 is always the hardest for me but I finished it! Hopefully you guys won't kill and as a reward this is the longest chapter so far! Kesesese love all you guys who reviewed and love all those who are reading this! Chow!**

**Translations:**

Querido : Darling

No puedes amor, no puedes ahora baila con migo : No you can't love, no you can't now dance with me

Arturo let's make el amor si? Si lo vamos hacer! : Arthur let's make love yes? Yes we are going to do it

Eh? Pero entonces me estas enganando con otro? : Eh? But then are you cheating on me with another?

Perdon Arturo pero no se ve que me amas~ pues hoy te voy hacer que comprendes que solo eres mio~ : Sorry Arthur but it doesn't look like you love me~ well today I will make you understand that you're only mine~

Hola : Hi

Como estas? : How are you?

Mi corazon : My love

hasta rato! : later!


	4. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
